


Let It Go, by Nico di Angelo

by just_another_fruit_loop



Category: Frozen (2013), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_fruit_loop/pseuds/just_another_fruit_loop





	Let It Go, by Nico di Angelo

The Mist glows white on the graveyard tonight  
Not a mortal to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the ghost king  
The dead are howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, had to let it out....  
Don't let him in, don't let him see, be the straight boy you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know....

WELL NOW ONE KNOWS!

Let it go, let it go, can't keep the secret anymore  
Let it go, let it go, go to Greece and slam the doors!  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
Death never bothered me anyway

It's funny how one Manticore  
Can make a crush so strong  
And the rights that once controlled me  
Don't exist anymore!  
It's time to see what I can summon,  
To test the limits and reach the summit  
No right no wrong no rules for meeeeee  
I'M FREEEEEEE!!  
Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go, go to Greece and slam the doors!  
Here i stand, but i might leave,  
Let the storm rage oooooooooon

~~~

My power swirls through through air into the ground  
My soul is flying all around the underworld  
And one thought breaks the surface like a dying gasp  
I'm never going back, my crush is in the paaaaaaaaast,

Let it go, let it go, can't keep the secret anymore  
Let it go, let it go, go to Greece and slam the doors!  
Here i stand, but soon i'll leave,  
Let the war rage oooooooooon....

Percy’s not my type anyway!


End file.
